Told You So
by theladyofwonderland
Summary: Shane decides to watch a video Julian makes for Logan while the actor is away, and Reed's inner baby penguin comes out. Yup, I fail at summaries. Based on CP Coulter's Dalton


"Shane, we can't watch that! Julian made that tape special for Logan!" Reed exclaimed, attempting to grab that from the taller boy as he inserted the disk into his laptop.

"So? He gave it to you, so it's technically yours. And I want to know what's on it." Shane said, wrapping an arm securely around Reed to stop his flailing limbs as he continued struggling to grab the disk.

"Actually, he gave it to Clark, who couldn't find Logan. Besides, I don't think you really want to see what's on that." Reed scrunched up his face, trying to avoid thinking about what possibly could be on the aforementioned disk.

Shane just shrugged off the comment, adjusting both Reed and the laptop so that they were situated comfortably. "What exactly do you mean by that?" the dancer asked as the video loaded.

"You know how those two are. They can't keep their hands to themselves when they're within a hundred feet of each other." Reed shuddered slightly, thinking of the multiple times he'd walked into the choir room or some other seemingly innocent classroom to find them going at it.

"Come on, what's the worst it could be? Besides, we'll have blackmail!"

"I don't even want to think about the worst it could be." Reed said, burying his face in Shane's warm neck as the curly haired Anderson clicked play.

The screen immediately was filled with Julian's face and upper body. The actor looked as if he had just gotten back from some important event—his hair was in immaculate condition, his face was glowing, and his button-up blue shirt looked more expensive than his usual attire. His tie was untied and hanging loosely around his neck, and his expression was his usual Cheshire Cat grin.

"Hey, Lo. Wow, I really don't know how to do this whole video message thing." He paused, running a hand through his impeccable chestnut locks. "I miss you, a lot. Sorry I had to leave you for so long." He paused once more, leaning over to grab something beside him. Plastic could be heard crinkling, and his face appeared again. He held a cherry lollipop in his hand, smirking. The brunette brought the red candy to his lips, twirling his tongue around it expertly. "Bet you missed this, didn't you?" he asked, the smirk never leaving his face as he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud pop.

"See, Reed? This isn't that bad." Shane smiled at the strawberry blonde boy curled into his side, who had cautiously removed his head from his boyfriend's neck and was now gazing warily at the laptop screen.

"You're also only a minute into it."

Julian had continued talking while the two boyfriends had their conversation. When they both refocused on the laptop screen, the actor had shifted positions and the lollipop was nowhere in sight. The brunette stretched, and then sighed. He pushed himself off of the bed into a standing position, the camera still aimed at him, but now encompassing the majority of his body. "Sorry, it's really hot in here. Hang on." Julian quickly unbuttoned the expensive shirt, before gently slipping the smooth fabric off of his body. His muscles rippled as he stretched up to grab the hanger from the wardrobe, quickly hanging up the blue shirt. He sat back down on the bed, his well-toned stomach and still smirking face now the object of the camera.

"Please tell me this isn't going where I think it's going." Reed said quickly, staring wide eyed at the screen. He'd seen the look in Julian's eyes before, and it normally happened before he and Logan did something sexual.

But, of course, it was. "Damn, it's still hot in here." Julian stood up one more time, and removed his black pants in one deft motion. His erection was obvious in the tight fabric of his boxer briefs. "Mmm…I miss you so much, Logan. I miss you touching me…" he paused, his hand sliding down his body to palm the bulge as he lounged on the bed.

"Shane. Turn it off. Now." Reed whimpered, shielding his eyes. Shane was staring at the screen, unblinking, as if in shock.

Julian's hand slipped underneath the waistband of the underwear, moaning as he rubbed his shaft.

"Turn it off turn it off turn it off turn it off." Reed chanted, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears.

Shane seemed to snap out of it and immediately clicked the pause button, his eyes wide.

Reed cautiously opened an eye. "Is it over?" he asked, removing his hands from his ears.

Shane nodded, ejecting the disk and placing it quickly into its case, handling at as little as possible, as if it would burn him.

The next day, Shane approached Logan in the cafeteria, smirking. "Here's something from Julian. I think you'll have some fun with it," he said, handing him the case with the disk inside.

Logan gave the younger Anderson a confused look but accepted the case. He examined it, and then glanced up, watching Shane's retreating form. The curly haired boy took a seat next to Reed, then turned and winked at the Stuart prefect.


End file.
